


Good Old Times

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyashige remember their time together.





	Good Old Times

"Have you ever watched porn with someone else?" Shige casually asks as they are in the hotel onsen changing room alone, him and Koyama.  
  
Koyama almost drops his towel.  
  
"Shige?!"  
  
"Just asking... Kei, we've been hanging out since we were teenagers."  
  
"Well," Koyama says, trying to change his face color to normal again, "I have actually, once, with Tegoshi. It was more hilarious than hot, though, if that's what you want to know. How about you, have you...?"  
  
Shige shakes his head before leaning against the counter, wrapping his towel tighter around his waist. His hair is moist from the humidity inside the bath and Koyama thinks he looks gorgeous. He usually thinks that, but right now even more. The black hairstrands are slightly curling along his face and he had combed it to the side instead of the current ususal bangs styled to the front.  
  
They shut up because another hotel guest is showing up to get into the bath. The way to their respective rooms is silent, and Koyama is about to bow his good night because his room is at the end of the corridor when he feels a soft rush of air and he's very gently pressed against what he belatedly realizes is Shiges hotel room door.  
  
"Remember when we used to share rooms?" Shige breathes close to his ear and his skin is hot where it makes contact with Koyama's. "We used to stay up all night long, karaoke and then try to think of how to play jokes on the others, and it was always fun."  
  
Koyama nods, his heart warming up at the memories of their wild youth.  
  
"Have we become boring ojisan?" Koyama chuckles.  
  
"Who says we can't still have fun.. For the sake of the old times..." Shige rasps in a lower tone that makes Koyama jump a bit. They are still in the corridor. "I remember when only the two of us zapped through the TV channels and random late night shows came up with adult topics and we laughed and zapped away but I know your ears were all red and you shivered when I accidentally touched your arm back then. Just like now.. "

"Shige.." Koyama gasps helplessly.  
  
Shige says nothing, just pulls his room card key out of his yukata sleeve and opens the door, casually leaning against it invitingly. Koyama watches for a moment in awe. The way Shige's cheeks are slightly flushed and the warmth of his own, the way he leans against the door with his hair and facial expression, the only thing Koyama does is let himself in and slide the door shut behind them before his hand is in Shige's hair, sliding up against it and a hand slipping between the fabric of the exceptionally ugly grey hotel yukata. Shige gasps, welcoming the touches, pulling Koyama closer.  
  
Koyama's mind is racing and he is working on autopilot, his mouth ghosting over Shige's neck like it's a road he knows by heart and with the way Shige tilts his head, it makes Koyama's heart beat faster. Then Shige's lips are there, reaching toward his own, open-mouthed and hot and they meet, slow and sensual, moving against the other filled with feeling of deep affection. Koyama's hands are exploring further, on manly shoulders and Shige is leaning against the wall, watching him with hooded eyes, every fiber seducing him. The sight of Shige half undressed like that is even more tempting that a completely naked Shige, Koyama thinks as his lips suckle on Shige's neck and he earns a beautiful low growl in response.  
  
"I remember," Koyama whispers between kisses, "how we saw that one thing about tongue kissing on TV and we had been hanging out with Yamapi and Ryo and they had been telling dirty jokes all evening and I was kind of excited to be alone with you watching that, I admit. And I also remember how I bluntly said I wanted to try out what they were doing on TV just for the sake of education and you had laughed at me but then did it and it was my first tongue kiss and it was so fucking amazing that I wanted to do it all night long. When we were finally allowed to shut down the camera, all I could think about was you and how it felt with you."  
  
Shige growls softly at that, listening while his hands are on Koyama's hips. They're adult men now who know what they want and like but when he touches Koyama, there is so much history and so many feels and he can still remember exactly how it felt when they were younger. How they experimented with a little touching and kissing that had led to more in the later times. Right now, he is busy with getting Koyama undressed, and Koyama is just as impatient.  
  
"I thought it felt amazing, too," Shige admits between two gasps, "I got turned on from it but was too embarressed to say it or ask for more"  
  
"Oh, Shige," Koyama humms against his clavicle and then Shige's grip on his hips is getting firmer and teeth are sinking into his earlobe.  
  
"I want you now, Kei," Shige purrs, "I want to show you how much I wanted you that night"  
  
"Here I am thinking you wanted to watch porn with me," Koyama tries to joke but it dies as a moan at Shige's hand on his dick which is just hidden by the think fabric of the yukata so not very confined.  
  
"I do," Shige says, "but I think I want to postpone that"  
  
They move to the bed and Shige refuses to undress without breaking contact with Koyama's lips so they slide their yukata's off their shoulders, untying the belts and letting them slide to the floor. Koyama takes a sharp breath when he's skin to skin with Shige and they move languidly, their hands roaming everywhere until Koyama whines.  
  
They head to the bed but neither is aiming to get on top, unwilling to part they keep cherishing their intimacy and lay on their sides before Shige turns around, his hands sliding along Koyama's long legs and his lips on his belly. When Koyama realizes what is going on he moans, trying to watch Shige but he can't so he keeps on kissing his way down Shige's belly instead.  
  
They move in silent unison, hot skin to hot skin and Koyama whines at the first contact of Shige's full lips around his dick. Shige takes his time, his tongue swirling around the tip that's gathering precum and he licks it up and Koyama moans at that, his own lips pressing lower until Shige is the one to make a sound with Koyama's mouth sucking him, his tongue pressing against the twitching flesh. They keep going like that, establishing a ryhthm together that's not to fast but not too slow either. Suddenly, Koyama feels Shige's hand slapping him somehwere as a warning and he sucks harder, wanting to do his best. Shige lets go of his cock for a second to moan beautifully as he comes and Koyama works his mouth and tongue, the dick sliding form his lips as moist as it is and his own cock is swollen and needy, reaching out for the sweet and warm stimuli that comes from Shige's mouth around him again, sucking hard and fast.  
  
"Shige," Koyama presses out before his cum spurts down Shige's throat and Shige bobs his head, his hands on Koyama's legs before he withdraws, his head falling on the mattress. Koyama is the one to turn and they lay all limbs spread out while Shige is panting, and they stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Wow," Koyama just breathes and then Shige's fingers search for his and they entwine their fingers together, holding hands like they had done that night falling asleep next to each other after their first make out session.  
  
"I remember," Shige finds his voice again, "that exact moment when our kissing turned serious and wasn't imitating TV anymore."  
  
"Same," Koyama smiles, "and I remember how wonderful it was."  
  
Shige turns his head. "I can assure you I'm here for more wonderful kisses in the future, Kei"  
  
"Shige" Koyama beams, and their hands squeeze a bit tighter. "And the porn we're gonna watch another day?"  
  
Shige laughs out loud. "Greedy now? Even though it was my suggestion"  
  
Koyama pouts but Shige just kisses it away.


End file.
